DB FighterZ: Aftermath
by Unknown567
Summary: A smallfic a set after the game, what if Android 21 was still after the events of the linking and would she settle in with the rest of the Z fighters. WARNING contains some spoilers


**A quick fic after playing the game I hope it's to your liking. read and enjoy**

* * *

It's been a few days since the whole red ribbon army incident, and here was Android 21 back in her human form at Capsule Corp taking some time to herself. After her evil side was destroyed in the Supreme Kai's world and the soul left to return to it's own body, things seem to have quieted down.

21 was accepted to the z fighters just like that and while she did appreciate the comradery there were some things she couldn't shake off. Even though they were running test to keep urges and cells in check she couldn't help but worry that she will lose control and kill everyone just as she did to android 16.

Now a party was going to be thrown later on to celebrate their victory and now 21 thinks she shouldn't attend for everyone's safety.

"21." Trunk's voice greeted her as she stared at what they called a palm tree.

"What is it Trunks?" she asked, turning her attention from the tree to son of Vegeta.

"Lunch is ready if you want any. Mom made some sandwiches." he answered with his head poking out between the door and wall.

Sandwiches? What kind were they? Getting out of her seat, her curious – unknownly – side got the better of him.

"Where are the sandwiches?" She asked, following him through the house to the kitchen.

Grabbing one, he handed it to the red ribbon scientist. Taking one for himself, he took a bite out of it.

Watching him and looking at the sandwiches, she looked between the bread to see some kind of meat with something white on it.

"It's bologna with mayo on it"

Deciding to try it she finally took a bite out of the sandwich.

Wrinkling her nose, it was different and strange to the sweets she would normally have. The taste was something unfamiliar to her and it was nasty to her. Bulma soon came in to talk with the woman while trunks went out to play.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know?" she answered nervously not knowing if she would fit in. This whole mess started because of her even though it was due to her unstable cells that eventually formed into an evil version of her.

"Come on, everyone will be there even 17, you at least owe it to them attend since they couldn't beat your bad half without you" Bulma explained.

After thinking about it for a few more minutes 21 nods her head agreeing to come.

It was about 10 o clock at night and everyone was partying at Capsule Corps. Even Hercule was invited but they had special precautions to make sure no paparazzi would enter (by Videl's request) sending robots to baracade the doors.

In one end there was Goten and Trunks eating, playing games, and fighting each other all at the same time. Goku was messing around a irritated Vegeta as usual. Chi Chi was talking to Bulma eating the food they cooked. Buu was in an eating contest with several other contestants (Goku not included for the sanity of people), Krillin and his wife 18 were sitting by the fire with Marron, Master Roshi...drunk with Oolong, Yamcha and 17 was flirting with some Capsule Corp workers, Piccolo was resting peacefully in the gardens. Gohan was talking with Videl as she was holding their daughter, Pan, Hercule was talking with Dende about the world, Tien and Chaotzu were meditating with Mr. Popo.

21 was kind of by herself trying to keep her distance when she was approached 18 and her family.

"21 , what are you doing?" she asked disconcerted that the android was trying to isolate herself.

"I'm sorry 18 I know I;m supposed to happy and celebrating, but I just can't forget everything that's happened: the clones, waves, the villains revival,… 16." She said as she rubbed her arms feeling guilty.

"Okay that's it you need something to cheer you" 18 said as she and her husband tried to think of something; when bulma made an announcement to the partygoers.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S KAREOKE TIME!" she declared out loud.

"Alright time to shine" Krillin said ready to take the stage making everyone pale at the tought of hearing the man's singing that could cause stampedes, avalanches, and eruptions.

Thinking quickly 18 subtely trips her husband making him knock head first into a table rendering him unconscious.

"Oh no honey are you ok?" the blonde asked in feign worry, 17 noticed what really happened and walked towards the group.

"Wow, nice job" he said with that signature smirk.

"I love him, but even not that much to hear that garbage" she replied while holding Marron close who was confused at what happened.

"Ok… then, anybody else?" Bulma asked around.

"I wouldn't mind" 21 asked timidly making everyone look at her in surprise. She slowly walked up to the stage and received the microphone from Bulma before she stepped. Looking through the different songs she found one that might suit her.

Selecting it she waited for the music to start before looking at the teleprompter and singing the words.

 _Oh, what a cold, dark world it is to walk through_  
 _Alone with a fear-filled head_  
 _Thinking of losing you is a haunted song_  
 _And a dread much worse than the fear of death_

 _Now I feel the fear rising up_  
 _Climbing up, taking over my body_  
 _And I feel my pulse starting up_  
 _Waking me again_

 _Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

 _Your hand in mine, oh, I feel the fire_  
 _Two hearts that beat, oh, to feed the fire_

 _You are a spark that shines a light_  
 _Where we could belong together, factionless_  
 _Let's keep it burning bright 'til we're floating away,_  
 _'til we're ashes dancing inside the flames_

 _Now I feel the fear rising up_  
 _Climbing up, taking over my body_  
 _And I feel my pulse starting up_  
 _Waking me again_

 _Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Your hand in mine, oh, I feel the fire_  
 _Two hearts that beat, oh, to feed the fire_

 _Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

Everybody cheered and clapped for the woman's performance; 21 blushed and took a slight bow before leaving the stage and everyone gathering around the android.

"21 that was amazing!" Chi-Chi said.

"I didn't know you could sing" Gohan said as well.

"Lady sound very nice" Buu complimented.

"It was alright" Vegeta said in his usual arrogance.

"Thank you everyone, I hope I can be able to be a part of well… whatever this is" 21 said gesturing to the Z-fighters.

"Hey you already are, now let's go inside I heard that there's a tower of sweets with our name's on it" Goku said making the android's eyes sparkle and the two dashed to devour the confections.

"GOKU! 21! LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" Yelled Bulma at the two as the rest of the fighters begin laughing.

Things will never be the same again.

* * *

 **name of the song 21 was singing was Flyleaf- set me on Fire**


End file.
